The present invention relates to a pulse combustor which has a gas mixture chamber and a combustion chamber.
In a conventional pulse combustor, a body 10 is, as shown in FIG. 1, divided by a flame trap 11 provided in the intermediate with a number of through holes into a combustion chamber 12 and a mixture chamber 13. In the mixture chamber 13 are provided a gas suction valve 14 at the base for supplying fuel gas, and a gas manifold 16 having a plurality of gas outlets 15 formed at the upper peripheral edge. Further, an air suction valve 17 is provided around the gas manifold 16. In combustion, fuel fed through the gas manifold 16 and air sucked through the air suction valve 17 are mixed in the mixture chamber 13, and the mixture gas thus formed is supplied through the flame trap 11 to the combustion chamber 12, and is pulse burnt in the chamber.
The flame trap 11 is constructed to prevent the flame from being introduced into the mixture chamber 13, but when the flame trap 11 is partly damaged, a reverse flame occurs with the result that a flame is formed at the gas outlets 15. Consequently, the pulse combustion is transformed into a continuous combustion, and hence the flame trap is excessively heated. Thus, the manifold 16 might be damaged due to the radiation heat from the overheated flame trap. Further, the flame trap of this utility is complicated in construction resulting in the expensive combustor as its drawbacks.